Don't Wanna Be Torn
by SeiraMizu
Summary: This is a songfic for my JLU character, Pink Ray. The song I used is Don't Wanna Be Torn. Warning: spoiler for Daughters of the Knight.


**This is a songfic I made for Pink Ray, my JLU oc. If you don't get what the fic's about, I'll explain. Basically, Pink's torn between going back to her friends and family or leaving for a while. Ultimately she chooses to leave, but regrets it at moments.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own JLU or the song. I only own Pink Ray and Phoenix belongs to shadowmaster908 on Youtube.**

**P.S. This is a bit of a spoiler for Daughters of the Knight. Also, it's in Pink's POV.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Maybe it's the things I say  
Maybe I should think before I speak  
But I thought I knew enough to know myself  
And do what's right for me_

I'll never forget the look in my sister's eyes. Right before I dealt the final blow that would get rid of my father, Brokk, forever. The pain, the hurt, the betrayal…

But most of all the pride.

I could tell she was proud of what I'd become. Of the great hero I was. But it wouldn't last.

Thing was… only I knew that.

_And these walls I'm building now  
You used to bring them down  
The tears I'm crying out  
You used to wipe away_

Brokk charged toward me, black energy forming. I took one final glance at my sister, a single tear falling. It quickly evaporated, my gaze shifting to Brokk. My eyes glowed white in anger, powering me even more. The giant white energy ball I was forming between my hands burned brightly. The white in my eyes faded, my strong gaze meeting Brokk's enraged one. Spreading my newly obtained wings, I soared down to meet him. My temporary white colored hair flew out behind me, slowly changing back to black. When I was close enough, I thrust the energy ball forward. It collided with Brokk's chest, causing a massive explosion.

_[Chorus:]  
I thought you said it was easy  
Listenin' to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be ok  
So why am I breaking apart?  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn_

'You did well my daughter.' My mother's voice rang out. I slowly closed my eyes, letting the white energy consume me. I heard Brokk's pained scream as he slowly was destroyed. My wings gave out, my form spiraling to the destruction below. The white energy caught me, gently lowering me to the ground. I opened my eyes as it slowly took the form of my mother.

'I'm proud of you.'

Though her lips did not move, I heard her words as clear as day. I smiled, watching as her ghostly form faded. I felt my strength leave me, the white energy dissipating. The click of heels reached my ears as my eyes slowly closed.

_Maybe I should choose  
Between what I want  
And what you think I need_

"Amelia, are you all right?" a gentle voice asked. I cracked my eyes open, taking in the form of Mother Nature.

"I'm fine." I told her, slowly standing up. "But I need to leave. I need some time to think about things."

She nodded in understanding. I walked away from the destruction, Mother Nature following after. I let her get ahead of me. I paused, turning to look back. I barely made out my sister's form through all the mess. I sadly looked at the other forms around her.

The forms of my friends.

All that I'd had, everything I loved… I had to leave it all behind. But it was for their own good… and mine.

"Amelia?" Mother Nature's voice broke into my thoughts. I took one last look, before turning to her.

_  
Cause I'll always be your little girl  
But even little girls have got to dream  
Now it all feels like a fight  
You were always on my side  
All I need now  
Is to make it go away_

I continued walking, not pausing to look back again. I heard Mother Nature follow close behind. I touched my necklace, still feeling my mother's presence. I looked forward, seeing a ghostly figure.

She smiled. 'I know it's hard my dear, but I trust your choice.'

I smiled gently, watching as she disappeared forever. I flew up to a cliff that overlooked the city. Mother Nature followed after, standing on a vine. When we got up there, I changed back into Amy Wayne._  
_

_[Chorus:]  
I thought you said it was easy  
Listenin' to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be ok  
So why am I breaking apart?  
Don't wanna be torn_

Mother Nature handed me a black cloak. I put it on, fastening it near my throat. I gazed down at the destroyed city. It would take a while, but it could be rebuilt. My gaze drifted to my sister. She was clawing her way through the wreckage, looking for something.

A body… mine.

Batman, the man I actually did consider a father, came up. He laid a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. Phoenix looked into his eyes, then shook her head. She went back to clawing through the wreckage, tears spilling out.

_  
Why is all this so confusing?  
Complicated and consuming  
Why does all this make me angry?  
Wanna go back to being happy_

I clenched my fists, holding back tears. Mother Nature rested a comforting hand on my shoulder. Down below, Phoenix gave up looking. She collapsed to her knees, tears rapidly falling. Batman solemnly stood near her. Other league members looked sad as well.

_  
Cause here I'm crying now  
Trying to walk away_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mother Nature asked. I turned my back on the scene, pulling up the hood of my cloak.

"Yes… now let's go."

I walked away from it all. Away from my life… my friends… my family…

It was only when we were away from it all, did I let my tears fall.

_  
[Chorus:]  
I thought you said it was easy  
Listenin' to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be ok  
So why am I breaking apart?  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
_

I sat in Mother's Nature living room, watching the news. It had been a few days since my supposed death. A memorial was built to honor me. It was all over the news. They were broadcasting it today. I solemnly watched as a casket was carried to the memorial.

My casket.

Despite there being no body, they still had a casket. A pink diamond shone proudly on it. My sister was one of the people carrying it. She did her best, trying to keep the tears from falling. I clenched the cup I held, a single tear falling.

"I'm sorry Raven…"

I watched as roses were laid on the casket. They were from friends, family, fans… everyone. One flower caught my interest though. A single lily was laid on the casket, standing out amongst the thousands of roses. The image changed from the casket to Flash.

_  
Don't wanna be torn_

I bit my lip, tears falling rapidly. I turned off the TV, trying to wipe away the tears. They continued to fall.

"I'm so sorry Flash..."

Not only had I broken my sister's heart, I'd broken the heart of the man that loved me.

I buried my face in my hands, sobbing hard. My shoulders shook and tears leaked through my fingers.

I managed to calm myself, only a few tears falling now. I walked out to the garden, looking up at the sky.

"I'm sorry… but it's for the best…"

The wind swept past me, blowing my hair in my face. When it fell back, it revealed a single tear falling. The tear rolled down my cheek, falling onto my pink stone.

It glowed, warmth spreading throughout my body. I remembered all the love I felt when I had been with my family and friends.

"I promise… I'll be back… someday…"


End file.
